


Onyx Potter: Beginnings

by AvianVoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Twins, BAMF Potter Twins, Child Abuse, Good Severus Snape, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Second Year, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Magically Powerful Onyx Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, POV Potter Twin, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Lily Evans Potter, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slow To Update, all my homies hate JKR, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvianVoid/pseuds/AvianVoid
Summary: Onyx Potter is the older twin of Hadrian Potter. That comes with a lot of responsibility, he decides. One day you're taking the brunt of Vernon's ire and the next, two mysterious letters arrive on your doorstep declaring that you're a wizard. Incredible. The latest hit must have knocked his marbles loose.----Or, the self-indulgent fic where Harry Potter has a twin brother and shenanigans ensue. This follows the POV of Onyx as he experiences the trials and tribulations that come with finding your identity and becoming the strongest wizard you can. Oh, and a Dark Lord is trying to murder your twin because of some half-baked prophecy. With a manipulative bastard as the headmaster, it's a wonder he gets to class on time.
Relationships: none yet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Onyx Potter: Beginnings

Number 4 Privet Drive. If you asked any of the neighbours what they thought of the residents who lived there, they would reply that the Dursley’s were a quiet sort. Petunia was quite a skinny and slim woman, Vernon, larger but respected, and Dudley, their absolute whale of a son. As far as anyone was concerned, that was it. Sure, there was the occasional sighting of an odd boy with a bizarre scar out in the gardens. Sometimes they’d swear one of his eyes changed colours. It wasn’t apparent that they were permanently residing with the Dursley’s.

Onyx and Hadrian Potter, born July 31st, 1980, were turning eleven-years-old in a week and were confident that they hated Number 4 Privet Drive. They were privy to the fact that they were simply invisible until it came to the chores. They endured the abuse, verbal and physical, as long as they had each other. The twin brothers were identical until the scars and the eyes—black hair, skeletal, and dreading the mornings. Where Harry had green eyes, Onyx had one green and one brown. Where Onyx had nothing on his forehead, Harry had a lightning scar. 

Overall, the Dursley's were all they've ever known. 

Aunt Petunia stomped down the stairs, the cupboard the two were residing in shaking with the force of her feet hitting the stairs. It was rather cramped, but they made do, trying to give each other personal space. Onyx and Harry were already awake, silently communicating with each other. A head nod here, tap on the arm there. It was rather complicated and the product of Onyx's idea to avoid punishment for talking "too loud.” Whatever that meant. They were startled as Petunia jerked the door open.

"Get up, freaks! You need to make breakfast for Vernon and my Duddykins." She sneered at the two, roughly pulling the closest twin out. Onyx's unlucky day, he supposed, wincing as Petunia gripped his arm too harshly.

' _Ouch. Petunia’s hurting me... That's sure to be bruised._ ' Cutting his losses, he allowed himself to be dragged to the kitchen as Harry trailed behind them. Petunia let go at the doorway, impatiently shoving Onyx towards the table. “You,” she pointed at Harry threateningly, “cook the breakfast. Bacon and eggs. Do _not_ think of burning anything!” Whirling around to Onyx, she glared. “Set the table. If you break anything…” The threat was left unsaid, but it was clear to him. He nodded hurriedly, hoping to appease her before they got working. Satisfied that they were to do as told, their aunt left the room to wake up the other house inhabitants. Harry gave Onyx a concerned look. 

“Is your arm okay?”

“Yeah, I should be fine. Let’s start on breakfast.” 

Harry pulled the pan and ingredients out. He started cooking, fumbling with the bacon package. Onyx sighed, keeping an eye on his brother as they quickly tried to prepare for their family’s arrival downstairs. Honestly, he didn’t really understand why _they_ had to do all the chores. Sure, there was earning a keep, but this was a whole other thing. Being worked to the bone? Not to mention that Dudley had two bedrooms! Two! One for his broken-up toys he had destroyed in a fit of rage. And where were the “freakish” twins? In a bloody cupboard under the _stairs_. Ridiculous. Plus, their clothes. Hand-me-downs. From Dudley. They were too big for either of them, but Vernon always preached “being grateful” for even being allowed to set foot in the house in the first place. Onyx thought it was a load of rubbish. He didn’t dare say that out loud to them, though. Only to Harry. 

Delicately placing the plates and utensils on the dining table, Harry appeared with eggs and bacon. Right on time, the Dursley’s stumbled downstairs. One after another, they sat down, and the twins were dismissed without any food at all. They were to start their chores list. Such is life, he supposed. Onyx headed for the garden out in the front, as Harry was left to scrub the floors in the hallway meticulously. Incredible. He was continuously reminded that his _beloved_ Aunt and Uncle hated them while simultaneously trusting them not to ruin the house—what a bunch of tossers. Not to mention that he wanted to wring Dudley’s neck half the time. ‘ _The big idiot never heard of personal space,’_ he thought idly. He set upon the weeds, digging them out with his hands and a rusty spade Aunt Petunia threw at his head a few months prior. He had timidly asked for one, though she seemed incensed that he even asked a question in her presence. At least Uncle Vernon had just departed for work. He was grateful for the small mercies.

Now, Onyx didn’t think the Dursley’s were all that bad. Sure, they hit him or withdrew food, and _yes_ , he and Harry were kind of cramped in the too-small cupboard, but they didn’t _ask_ to take care of the twins. He was the oldest, so he ended up taking punishments from Uncle Vernon instead of Harry. They weren’t _evil,_ like all the villains in Dudley’s discarded superhero comics. They were ordinary people with typical jobs.

* * *

  
A week later, the oldest Potter twin was definitely regretting thinking of the Dursley’s as anything _but_ evil. Hell. Everything hurt, and he knew he was in for it once he somehow floated a picture frame. It _levitated_ like in a fantasy movie. Uncle Vernon had rounded the corner and saw it, and it freaked Onyx out so bad that it smashed into pieces on the floor when whatever was floating it stopped. He had pushed Harry to the cupboard and hoped Vernon didn’t break any bones again.

It was currently 30 minutes until their birthday. 11:30 pm on July 30th. They only knew because of a watch Dudley threw away. It was one of those analog ones, though cheap. It did the job. 

Onyx didn’t feel right, and he knew that if he lifted the ragged shirt he wore, there would be a myriad of purple and yellow bruises littering his skinny frame. No bones were broken, at least—’ _one point for Onyx Potter.’_ Harry eyed him with a concerned frown. 

“Are you sure you’re alright? Don’t lie to me. I heard _Uncle Vernon_ ,” the name spat with vitriol, “go in on you more than usual. Over a bloody _picture frame_. You can buy those for cheap.” He shot Onyx an incredulous look, gesturing frantically to get the point across. “It’s _unfair_! Dudley gets treated like a prince, and you’ve been beaten black and blue!” His voice was lowered to a shouted whisper. The temperature in the cupboard seemed to drop as Harry got angrier.

“Leave it _alone,_ Harry. I’m fine. And I’m the older twin, so naturally, I have to protect you long enough so that we both make it out of here.” Onyx shot back quietly. He grimaced at the pang of pain in his chest, rubbing it slightly to try to ease it up.

“Fine? Do you call this fine? You’ll die before we get any chance at escaping this nightmare of a house.” Good Lord. He was not in the mood to get in a fight with his own twin in this cramped cupboard. He was practically lying in Harry’s lap.

“Sod off, Harry. Please. I don’t wish to discuss it. I promise I’ll avoid Vernon’s ire for a few days until I heal a bit.” Attempting to relax, he closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. Harry’s hesitance was easy to feel. The boy was practically radiating nervous energy. He eventually made a noise of assent, easing back against the wall to try and sleep. “Alright. As long as you let me take any punishments that are _supposed_ to be for me. You can’t get hurt in your state.” ‘ _That’s Harry for you. He has a bleeding heart and is too loyal for his own good. He’s gonna be the death of me.’_ Onyx mused, cracking an eye open. “I don’t want you hurt. But you may have a point.”

"Of course I have a point!" 

Shaking his head, Onyx promptly resigned himself to sleep. He knew Harry would follow suit.

Nothing really eventful happened the next day. Their presence went ignored for the duration of the morning and afternoon, the boys being given scraps to eat at breakfast and lunch. It was when the mail arrived that things truly went to shite, Onyx thought. There were letters addressed to both of them. Now, this does not seem monumental in any way. It is simply a paper addressed to Hadrian and Onyx. No one has ever sent Hadrian and Onyx mail. In all eleven years (has it really been eleven?) They have never even gotten a newspaper. Or a postcard. To have two letters was momentous. And addressed to the both of them! Not "freaks" or "Potters" or "twins". Hadrian and Onyx. Not to mention the incredibly fancy-looking wax seal on the back. The moment was soon to be ruined when Vernon approached, looking annoyed that they were taking so long with a simple task such as getting mail. Onyx tried in vain to stuff his letter under his shirt, while Harry fumbled with his own. If Vernon noticed anything, he didn't mention it, choosing to grumble about 'no good freaks' and how the boys 'aren't worth all the money in the world to keep around.' Whatever that meant.

After the letters had been successfully hidden, Harry dragged Onyx out to the back garden, peering curiously at the odd-looking seal with a coat of arms on the back.

"Who d'you suppose they're from?” He picked at the seal, shifting from one foot to the other.

"I don't know…" Biting his nail, Onyx contemplated ripping the thing open. Impulsively, he did.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards.)**

**Dear Onyx Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**The term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**Head of Gryffindor House**

His eyes scanned the letter. Once, twice, three times. Blinking blankly at the parchment, he turned his gaze to Harry. They locked eyes, Harry clearly confused. "This… has to be a joke. Or a prank. Or something. What the hell?"

"I don't…" Harry looked at the parchment listing all the items required. "This is too specific to be a prank… right?" Onyx shook his head, sighing as he stuffed the letter back where he had hidden it. 

"If magic is real… it explains a lot…"

Petunia and Vernon's dislike. The weird things that occur around them. He had thought he was going mad. _Jesus H. Christ_. He’s a wizard. Harry seemed to be having a harder time accepting this, but Onyx supposed it could have been weirder. He could have been like… the equivalent of a British Superman or something. Having an explanation for these things was a relief, really. And there was a _school_. They’d be free from their personal hell. Incredible.

“Do you think that the school is year-round? Like a boarding school?” He mused, his calm exterior masked the absolute _elation_ he felt at the prospect of being able to experience things outside the dreadfully dull house. 

“Maybe. I think we should plan this out accordingly. Actually… I’m not even sure how we would get anything we need. We don’t know where to get all these things.” Harry waved the parchment around belatedly, before following his brother’s example and hiding it again.

Frowning, Onyx conceded his point. It was a nice fantasy while it lasted. “We should start the chores, then. We might think of something tonight.” With that, they set off to finish the day’s tasks. Until weeks, and then months went by and they were no closer to this fabled Hogwarts than before. It was coming up to September. The life seemed to be drained out of them as they continued the monotonous routine that was their everyday lives. The two even seemed _worse_ than before; no hope for themselves at all. They had each other, and Dudley, though still spoiled rotten, seemed to pick up on the idea that there was something not quite _right_ with them. More often than not, he opted to leave them alone and prepare for Smeltings. 

September 1st arrived and it brought a guest called chaos to Number 4 Privet Drive.

**Author's Note:**

> What is UP my homies I have decided to publish Harry Potter fanfic this is incredible. Updates are incredibly sparse as I am a lowly student in these global pandemic times, but I hope you enjoyed. Thanks <3
> 
> AV


End file.
